


Decisiones

by GigiBlue



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M, Separations
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiBlue/pseuds/GigiBlue
Summary: Es una extencion de una historia que habia creado, El TodoEs la version mas detallada de como se separaron Mulder y Scully antes de la season 10





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten, se agradece todo tipo de comentario

Su oficina estaba siempre desordenada y habia dias que nisiquiera lo veia. El parecia estar inmerso en otro mundo, como cuando eran jovenes, pero aun peor.   
Ellos ya no eran un blanco del FBI asi que Mulder lo tomo como una oportunidad para seguir investigando, se concentro en casos que podrian ser clasificados como expedientes x.  
El estaba seguro que aun habia una conspiracion y que el sindicato seguia existiendo, tal vez con otro nombre y otros miembros pero que aun dictaminaban el destino del mundo clandestinamente.  
Asi que para el, que el gobierno lo haya librado de cualquier cargo, fue como una carta blanca para seguir con su lucha.   
Pero al parecer ambos no pensaban lo mismo.

Las primeras cuatro veces que desaparecio ella pregunto, pero solo recibio de respuesta palabras al azar de lugares poco especificos. Las siguientes tres ya no dijo nada.

Despues de meses con sus investigaciones el no se habia dado cuenta lo lejos que estaba de Scully. El distanciamiento fue gradual, de a poco ella empezo a dormir mas tiempo en el hospital que en la casa, ya que no tenia sentido volver a dormir a una cama si no habia nadie que la esperaba. Mulder apenas lo noto, estaba tanto tiempo fuera buscando casos que llegaba a horarios en los que ella siempre estaba trabajando. Asi que dejo que todo siguiera su curso.  
Penso que podrian vivir asi , ella no habia dicho nada ,estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo y el investigando.   
Asi que cada vez que milagrosamente ellos coincidian con sus horarios en la casa, era solo para descanzar, para luego volver a trabajar. Solo se veian para dormir juntos, ambos estaban lo suficientemente agotados para no llegar a mas que eso, nisiquiera para una pelea, nisiquiera para el sexo. Solo eran compañeros de cuarto ocasionalmente

El sol se habia puesto cuando bajo del auto, fueron turnos largos en el hospital, estaban teniendo el doble de pacientes debido a las nuevas cirugias reconstructivas. Cuando abrio la puerta el corazon comenzo a latirle con fuerza sabe que el esta aqui, ayer hablo por telefono con el. Seguramente esta encerrado en su escritorio buscando mas casos, pensó.  
Sin rodeos camino hacia la puerta de su oficina y golpeo antes de abrir. Ahi estaba el rodeado de expedientes y fotografias.

Mulder giró su silla y le dio una media sonrisa con ojos cansados, ella inconcientemente sonrió. El se levanto y se acerco. Mas lejos de lo que a ella le gustaria pero lo suficientemente cerca como para perturbarla.  
M: Hey doc !   
Ella lo miro como si fuese agua en el desierto, no queria verse con tanta necesidad de el, pero no podia controlarse. Todas esas semanas extrañaba tenerlo tan cerca.  
S: Hola Mulder.   
Antes de que pueda decir algo mas el se acerco y la abrazo. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Mulder se separo un poco y la beso, un pequeño rose de labios nada sexual, solo tocandose, solo por la necesidad de sentirse cerca, juntos.  
Ambos se sienten despues de dias, asi que se quedaron un instante saboreando ese momento.  
Despues de unos minutos se separaron y salieron juntos a la cocina para preparar algo para comer  
S.: debemos hablar-, ella lo ve por unos segundos pero luego baja la mirada  
Mulder se endurece como si se estuviese armando para lo que sea que tengan que hablar, el lo sabe, solo trata de ignorarlo. Creyo que ella lo haria al igual que el , que ella ignoraria los dias que el no estaba, al igual que el ignoro los dias que ella pasaba en el hospital para escaparse de la casa.  
M: De que quieres hablar Scully?  
S: Mulder debemos hablar de lo que nos esta sucediendo, Que estamos haciendo?  
Mulder permanece callado solo la mira  
S: Yo se que a sido duro todos estos años... Pero yo crei que cuando tuvieramos nuestra libertad podriamos formar un hogar  
M: Todo esto es por que estoy investigando casos de nuevo?  
S: Mulder a mi no me importa si quieres seguir investigando ovnis o conspiraciones, pero cuando eso esta destruyendonos, cuando eso te aleja de mi. No puedo dejar que te obsesiones con esto de nuevo  
M: Scully me conociste asi soy el mismo, siempre he sido asi.  
S: Yo crei q cuando nos libraron de los cargos... crei que podriamos formar un hogar,   
Scully rie tristemente.   
S:-Crei que tal vez formariamos una familia  
M: Somos una familia! Todo lo que hago es hacer lo q hice durante veinte años, eso es todo lo que soy, todo lo que somos. Es nuestra historia  
S: y que piensas hacer Mulder? Cuantos años mas piensas seguir asi?

M: No te entiendo. Tu sabes todo lo que he vivido. Sabes porque hago esto  
S: Mulder ya hemos pasado por demasiado, ya hemos pasado esa historia, hemos vivido demasiado de eso. No quiero mas fantasmas en mi casa!  
M: No podemos, se los debemos  
scully frunce el seño, intentando comprender  
M: Mucha gente murio por esta lucha Scully, diablos, mucha gente murio por mi culpa  
Perdi a mi hermana!!

..............................................  
POV DANA

-Perdi a mi hermana!  
la voz iracunda de Mulder resono en toda la casa, por un segundo crei que lo que decia era producto de mi imaginacion, mi cara se contrajo . Vi como su rostro se suavisaba dandose cuenta de su garrafal error pero ya era tarde, mi ira fue mas rapida. Me acerque y lo mire a los ojos   
-Yo tambien perdi a mi hermana!. le pronuncie bajo y cerca de su cara. Queria que mis palabras golpearan su rostro como las suyas golpearon mi corazon. Mi íra contenida se sentia en cada palabra. El enmudecio su rostro se ablando pero no demasiado, como si no estuviese dispuesto a perder esta batalla.   
S: Tambien murio por mi culpa. Yo debia morir no ella.  
preferiria estar muerta para que ella viviera.   
Aprieto la mandibula fuerte tratando de contenerme mis lagrimas. Sin dejar de mirarlo, quiero que lea mis ojos que entienda que no es el unico que esta sufriendo, no es el unico con fantasmas que lo atormentan.  
Uno de mis pensamientos se escapa de mi boca sin permiso  
S:-Preferiria estar muerta para que ella viviera. apenas un susurro pero el logra oirlo  
Me mira con dolor como si lo hubiese golpeado, pero ya no tengo filtro mi cuerda se desato y voy a vomitar todo esto delante de el tal vez asi pueda hacerlo entrar en razon

S: Eso es lo que sientes no Mulder? Prefierias haber muerto tu antes que Samantha?  
El solo me mira a los ojos incredulo como si todo este tiempo pensara que no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo.  
S: Crees que no siento tu dolor, pero es el mismo que el mio.  
Mis lagrimas escapan sin permiso pero ya no me importa, el esta seco pero sus ojos estan horrorizados jamas lo vio venir, no de esta manera  
M: Eso es mi culpa, todo lo malo que te sucedio en la vida es mi culpa ,- dice derrotado  
Y ahi esta Mulder el autocompasivo, el ser mas culposo de la tierra, el dueño de todos mis desgracias.  
S: Yo elegi estar contigo, todo lo que nos sucedio... Tu lucha se convirtio en la mia en el momento que me permiti amarte.-  
Mi vos sale muy baja no puedo hablar mas alto xq siento que si lo hago mi corazon va a salir por mi boca  
El reulle a mi mirada pero sus ojos brillan ligeramente como si estuviese apunto de romperse

M: Dejame Scully, mereces algo mejor, tal vez aun tengas tiempo para reconstruir tu vida  
Su voz suena rasposa como si tuviera un piedra en la garganta, como si la mencion de sus palabras pesaran mas que su significado. Lo miro a los ojos tratando de desifrarlo, lo miro tanto que duele y se me escapa un sollozo.  
S: No quiero una vida si no es contigo.   
Siento mi rostro empapado pero me acerco a el para tomarle la mano.  
S: No lo entiendes? amarte no fue una opcion y por mas que me duela todo lo que haya sucedido, aun te amo.   
Mi pecho sube y baja rapidamente porque el aire que hay en este planeta ya no es suficiente para mis pulmones.   
S: Ya no podemos hacer mas nada por lo sucedido, solo por nosotros que estamos aqui. Debemos seguir adelante.  
Mulder enmudece y lo escucho tragar nerviosamente   
S:Debemos superarlo para vivir; le ruego busco sus ojos pero baja la mirada

Mulder me suelta las manos para tomarse la cabeza, empieza a caminar por la sala como si todos los demonios del pasado lo estuviesen atormentandolo en el mismo instante en el que discute conmigo  
M: No puedo!!   
grita, pero baja su voz cuando se da cuenta de su reaccion desmedida  
Esto no es facil para mi... Lo siento Scully no podré.

Creo que mi corazon dejo de latir, seguramente no es cierto pero yo no siento sus latidos, no siento sangre en mis venas. Entonces mi mundo se derrumba, pasa todo muy rapido primero un dolor profundo, luego es enojo. Asi que mi cerebro toma una decision rapida y se concentra en la ira para ignorar dolor.   
Inspiro lo mas profundo que mi estado me lo permite y con toda mi ira contenida me acerco a su rostro y escupo las palabras que pujan por salir de mi.

S: Crees que para mi si lo es? Crees que para mi es facil seguir sin William  
Mis lagrimas ya no caen mas, la ira aplaco todo el dolor, tanto que ya no siento nada  
Mi rostro esta empapado pero mis ojos estan secos.  
Entonces le digo lo ultimo que me queda por decirle, el queria la verdad le dare algunas

S: -Siempre lidiaste con el peso de tu propia culpa Fox, nunca lidiaste con la culpa de los demas por que nunca miraste mas alla de ti.  
Quiero que me mire que vea que estoy tan o mas rota que el. Siempre crei que Mulder era un hombre persistente que no se rendia, pero la unica lucha que decidio darse por vencido fue a la nuestra

El no dice nada solo me mira, no reacciona entonces en un impulso lo empujo y el sigue sin hacer nada solo mirandome, como si aceptara, como si entendiera que este es su castigo.

Pero entonces quiero que cambie, quiero que deje de ser asi, quiero que no sea el hombre con mas culpas en la tierra, quiero que deje de buscar esa verdad afuera, quiero que luche por algo que no sea su maldita cruzada.   
Quiero que luche por mi...

De alguna manera que no me doy cuenta termino acorralandolo contra la pared golpeando su pecho.   
Entonces el dolor y la ira me pesan, el cansansio baja a mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Al parecer el lo percibe antes de que yo misma me de cuenta y justo antes de que toque el suelo el me toma en sus brazos. Ambos nos derrumbamos hasta el piso.   
El aun de espaldas contra la pared me sostiene y yo hundo mi cara en su cuello, por que ya se lo que viene pero quiero prolongar este momento lo mas que pueda.   
No se cuanto tiempo pasa yo lo siento como segundos pero podrian haber sido horas por que la casa esta a oscuras. Me toma del cuello acariciando mis cabellos con sus dedos, saca mi cabeza de su escondite y me mira. Me pierdo en sus ojos verdes   
Unimos nuestras frentes y vuelvo a llorar como una niña. Antes de separarlas me besa, no como el de antes, este es un beso que sabe a dolor y amor, es una beso con necesidad. Tomo su boca porque me pertenece tanto como la mia a el.  
Es un beso salado porque ambos estamos llorando y sabemos que nuestro tiempo se termino.

Que estupida, todo ese timpo escondi y hice a un lado mi dolor para curar el de el. Pense que quizas si arreglaba su corazon tambien podria curar el mio, pero nunca conte con que el no quisiera ser arreglado

Entonces siento como sus manos se aflojan y ya no me sostiene. Se separa de mi boca y siento panico. Cuando abro los ojos el aun los tiene cerrados sus brazos estan aun lado de su cuerpo solo lo miro unos minutos para tomar el suficiente valor como para levantarme. Entonces agradesco que esten cerrados, no podria hacerlo si sus ojos me estarian mirando. Luego de unos minutos que memoriso su rostro me levanto con ayuda de la pared y camino sin mirarlo, se que si lo hago mi conviccion se derrumbaria, trago todas mis lagrimas e intento que mi corazon no deje de latir cuando cruzo el umbral para irme.

\--------


End file.
